


Flashlight

by 0ceanix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceanix/pseuds/0ceanix
Summary: Lucifer has taken his infant son Jack from the Winchesters. Lucifer is now on the road attempting to raise his son Jack. When he discovers that one of his old flames has resurfaced.   Can both of them balance rekindling their relationship while raising a nephilim child.





	Flashlight

Leaving behind a trail of destruction. A half dead angel and three unconscious hunters. The blonde Archangel looked back at the four bodies before entering the house.

He located the stairs that led up to the room the containing his new born child. Cautiously walking up them he found the room that housed Kelly Klein.

The human woman laid on the bed shaking weakly, her facial features twisted in pain. Lucifer knew she was dying that the birth was killing her. He approached the bed and sitting down beside his former lover.

“Kelly.” He whispered and felt what little heart he possessed shatter into a million tiny pieces as brown eyes met blue with a loving, caring expression that held a degree of trust. The dying woman raised a weak shaky hand from the bed. Laying the palm of her hand against the Archangel’s cheek. “Take care of our son Jack, Lucifer.” She struggled to force the words out before her hand slipped from the Devil’s face and fell back onto the bed as she took her last breath.

Lucifer stood up and hovered over the dead body. Kelly’s brown eyes were clouded and staring off at the ceiling. It hurt him to see the mother of his newborn child dead. To know that once again the love of his life was dead.

He felt a rush of memories resurface. Memories he had managed to suppressed over the years. A single memory from when he was trapped in the cage with his older brother Michael.

_He had been in the cage when the ground rumbled. Shaking hell and rattling the cage. It was louder and stronger then anything he had heard in all his centuries in hell. The strange rumble only met one thing and Lucifer felt his heart jump into his throat. The mark on his chest that had come to be known as the Mark of Cain was silent. Strong emotions and rage no longer registered a crossed the mark that connect him to Hell’s First Knight and the man he had once called his lover._

_“Well it finally happened. It only took a millennium for someone to figure out how to get rid of Cain.” Michael commented from the opposite side of the cage._

_Lucifer’s hands gripped the bars of the cage. His forehead touched the cold metal as his rage bubbled under the surface. “Don’t you dare speak about Cain.”_

_“Why brother? Since when did you go around caring about anyone”_

_Lucifer swung around on his spot to face Michael. The young face of Adam Milligan stared back at him. The taller man lashed out hauling his shorter brother up by the shirt yanking him closer to his face. “You haven’t earn that right Michael.” The Archangel hissed as he tossed his older brother across the cage sending him flying into the metal bar. Michael’s mistake talking about Cain would lead to Lucifer torturing the older Archangel for year leading to Michael’s insanity’s._

His second memory involved the last time he had seen Cain alive.

_Lucifer let go of the dead body letting it drop to the floor. Looking down at the burned wings that flared out from Gabriel’s body. The blonde Archangel felt tears starting to welled in his eyes. He flew away from the Elysian Fields Hotel needing to get far away from his dead brother. The Archangel crash landed on a gravel road._

_Before him stood a white paneled House with a black roof and larger porch surrounding most of it. The mark that scarred his vessel’s chest placed over his heart burned as if pulling him in the direction towards the house._

_Soon he found himself standing in front of the door. Standing there like a sad pitiful stray animal. He didn’t have time to think about knocking or forcing his way into the house because as soon as he took a step to stand front of the door. The door opened to reveal Cain on the other side. Blue eyes stared at blue as neither of them said anything after not seeing each other after all these years. They stood there in the silence._

_Cain moved away from the door as Lucifer entered the house. Shutting and locking the door behind him the Knight walked past the blonde Archangel and sat down in his large plush mustard colored chair. Cain’s hand balled up into a fist as his thumb instinctively went to his and Colette’s wedding ring._

_Lucifer upon entering the living room felt hope rise in his chest. He squared his shoulders back in confidence that it would be like old times between the two of them. He noticed movement from Cain’s hand which brought his attention to the ring on Cain’s finger. Followed by noticing the picture of a woman on the fireplace. The Archangel stopped in front of Cain. His shoulder fell and he felt hurt, rage, and a lost of hope as his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. It was clear to him Cain had moved on and gotten married. He had forgotten about the time the two of them had shared together. The Archangel felt the urge to fly away as far as he could away from that house and away from Cain._

_Cain watched quietly as Lucifer begin to panic. The former Knight recognized the signs that signaled the Archangel wanted to flee from the situation. He did the only thing he could do and that was grabbing Lucifer’s wrist as he tried to walk away. “Stay.” The brunette harshly commanded as he yanked on the blonde’s wrist pulling him onto his lap. The strong arms wrapped around Lucifer holding him close to his chest. “Stay.” Cain repeated, this time the word came out as as a broken whisper. A single tear slipped down the Knight’s face as he clutched onto his Archangel as a life support._

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_

The memory faded as he reached out grasping Kelly’s chilling hand. He gave it a small squeeze and leaned over placing a kiss on Kelly’s forehead before closing her eyes. “I hope my father gives you a wonderful place in heaven my dear.” He whispered before pulling away from her and letting her hand drop to the bed.

The soft whimpering caused Lucifer to stop from leaving the room. His gaze traveled down the bloody bed sheets to where the Nephilim infant laid beside Kelly. While it had been programmed into Angels to see Nephilim as a disgrace placed on the earth. The former Archangel felt drawn to the baby which scared him. The need to protect the child was overwhelming. Cautiously he crossed the room back towards the bed. Unsure of what to do with the baby he picked it up. Holding it protectively close to his chest. He would be damned if he would allow a Winchester raise his son. After all they had already killed two of his sons Azazel and Ramiel. Along with two of his daughters Dagon and Lilith. Glancing back at his deceased lover once more time. “Let’s go home.” He said to Jack.

Leaving the room behind and grabbing what little baby supplies he could find in the nursery stuffing it in a bag. The Archangel looked down at the baby in his arm resting against his chest. He knew what house would be the safest to hide from the Winchester. “If only Cain could have met you.” He said as he walked out of the house. Stealing the cream and rust colored pickup truck in front of the house. Lucifer drove off away with Jack securely tucked in his brown leather jacket.


End file.
